


The Unimaginable

by AriaGinevra



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGinevra/pseuds/AriaGinevra
Summary: A story with Felicity one shot. AU. A what-if of what happens when Felicity Amelia Jones gets out of Neverland herself and seeing the cause and effect of her choice.





	The Unimaginable

It was time she thought, time for her plan to enact whether she'll live or die, it was time. When she first found the sketch over a while ago which was only three decades ago, she had found a silver lining and with great determination, she promised herself that she will protect her brother. It was there when she found the sketch that she will love her brother even though it's possible she will never meet him. she loves him and will do whatever it takes to protect her only sibling, her brother.

As she walks, she has come to accept her death whether or not she has killed Peter Pan. She has accepted it if she fails to kill him or if she maimed him. Whether she dies or is alive, she accepts all the different scenarios that are wandering around her head. She knows that no matter what happens, nothing can prepare her for what's to come.

Peter Pan was in sight and he only looked. Their eyes bore into each other's and suddenly she started the fight. Magic flashes from one to another. Peter Pan uses dark magic as she uses light magic. It was a fight to behold. It was all about which magic would win against each other, the dark vs the light. Magic was spent from using their hands or making few incantations.

It went for a long time and then it ends.

Peter Pan is dead.

She, Felicity Amelia Jones killed Peter Pan.

Her brother is safe at last.

As she looks at the body, she hears the rustle of twigs crushing and realizes the lost boys are coming. Before they came to the clearing, she ran giving herself a head start.

The head start she gave herself wasn't enough. It gave her a few couples of seconds but it wasn't enough as she hears the lost boys coming to get her, to kill her as she hears arrows flying by near her that's filled with Dreamshade, a poison. However, she never stopped running, never looked back as the arrows miss her whizzing by her, never hitting her. she doesn't stop running as in her determination she told herself she won't die like her late Uncle Liam who had died from the poison. There won't be another death similar to that. If she's going to die then it would be a different death, one of the gods allowed her to have, it would be of something else.

Then as her thoughts run dry did, she stopped running realizing the lost boys were behind her in which will now give her the choice of the situation at hand. To realize she's on a cliff and looking down at the edge of the cliff looking down, underneath was the ocean. She could jump. Or she could make a portal right here, right now but she knows she doesn't have much time.

She didn't have time to decide until she found herself jumping as the lost boys caught up to her and before they move their hands with their weapons, some with arrows and other objects that were sharp. It all went too fast and suddenly she was underneath the waves and automatically she swims up. She breaths almost in relief. However, now they know she's here they could get her here or she could make a portal here.

The thought of making a portal here in the ocean gave her a shudder. However, the realization came through to her about the mermaids here, she doesn't know if they worked for Peter Pan. With this information, she knew how dire the situation is. Knowing that no matter what she is doing, staying here, she knows she is stuck. Trapped here. At an impasse. Making a portal in the ocean and swimming in it is the only option.

She doesn't want to do it knowing the risks, the chances of doing it. She knew that there's a chance she could die. Heck, there's more chance she could die but it will be under her conditions. If she could bring her body to her parents, then it was okay with her. She will most likely die than stay alive and she will fight to stay alive if she can. It's crazy but it's the only way to leave Neverland besides before she fought with Pan, she accepted death. Now she's accepting death into her arms as she makes her first and most likely last portal as she starts to swim to it.

As she goes through the portal, she knows the only thing standing before her is her versus fate.

At Storybrooke at the docks, there were two things happening there. One the dwarves were having their lunch on a picnic table overlooking the docks. Two Captain Hook is there unseen with his ship still cloaked thanks to Cora. He's a rather difficult man to get to know as he is also Killian Jones. A man who used to be a good lieutenant, a good man with a good heart, who gotten married to one Emma Swan when he was twenty-one and she seventeen. A couple of weeks later he learned she was pregnant, with a child and then he left for a new mission. However, the mission changed everything. He became a pirate although an unconventional one at it as he was a pirate captain who is not only married but also has a child who turned out to be his daughter, Felicity.

Today as like other days he thinks, thinking about his wife Emma, hiding their relationship to the town as they remember getting their memories back when they first kissed in the Enchanted Forest where he was underneath dead bodies, and then she looked at him. When he has gotten help getting out of the bodies, he remembers their eyes never leaving hers and feeling the strong urge to kiss her. After exposing the truth of him Captain Hook, he was released, and he walked with the group. When they've found a campsite and after they've found some food to eat and there's firewood to prepare before it becomes night, Emma came to him and said to follow her, he nodded and got up and walked with her as the sun is going down. Then she stops and with no words to say as it was just the two of them alone, her actions were shown instead. And they were kissing, reliving the kiss as it brought different kinds of emotions, that felt like it was everything was hot and fast, it felt like sparks were exploding as they both then felt warmth pass through tenfold. That's when they stopped kissing as memories came back to them and the next thing they were talking about. Since then, they kept to themselves of their relationship as they play their parts.

The longer they kept their playing the parts, the harder it became to see each other again. One thing led to another with these obstacles in place and needless to say everything had become complicated. Like every day it was a struggle for him and her as they haven't truly spoken to each other and it was a few weeks ago, they need to find a plan to talk, to really talk not only about them but also about Felicity. About what to do to find her.

He gets out of his room and goes up the deck to breathe in the sea air with its soft breeze swaying his way. His eyes were closed and try to relax. Then he hears it, a splash, and felt it through the waves like it was opening and closing a portal. That's odd he thinks and on instinct tries to find it as he goes looking through the waves trying to find something out of place and then he sees it there, only barely so he takes his long leather coat off and went there as the object was going down underneath the waves When he got it he realizes it was not a thing but a person and it wasn't just anyone as he sees the familiar hair and knew that it was his daughter. It is Felicity.

As Killian Jones brings his daughter out of the ocean into the beach. The dwarves that were eating their lunch turned their heads toward the ocean once they felt something was happening then they heard two splashes one that they felt which shouldn't have been possible and the other when they saw Hook in the ocean grabbing something from underneath and brought it closer as he headed toward the beach as they walked there only to find it was someone they've never seen before. Someone who wasn't from here, the town.

Instantly, Leroy who still had his phone in his pockets as his brothers had left their phones at the table, called the sheriff's office and was picked up instantly by Emma. As he tries to explain what's happening not paying attention to his brothers as they were trying to tell him something, he suddenly felt his phone was no longer on him as he yelled, "what!" to them as he realizes the pirate had taken his phone.

As Killian has the phone on him over his ear, he quickly says, "Emma come here now. It's Felicity," he said in a fearful tone that's full of worries. He then heard her say before he gives the phone back to the dwarf, "I'm coming."

When the phone was back in Leroy's hands-on speaker, he then heard Emma saying does he or his brothers know how to do CPR. She tells him that if one of them does know how to do it, then do it as she tells them that's she coming and that she'll be calling the ambulance on the way.

Before the phone call at the sheriff's station sat Emma and her father who is an unofficial deputy who needs to become official, she realizes that she would on it as her thoughts were centered towards her husband and their missing daughter that they should find. Anyway, it was another quiet day here at the police department.

Ever since Cora died and Regina seemingly admitted defeat of trying to force Henry to be with her, of what she was doing was wrong she practically forced herself to get help. She surprised everyone when she went to the psychiatric ward of the hospital and admitted herself in, to prove not to everyone but to Henry that she wants to change. It was a slow-going process albeit. Ever since this happened it was with a strange peacefulness was filled in Storybrooke. It was bizarre for everyone to feel normal, to be normal as they were already used to the unnatural events of the town.

Anyway, as Emma takes in another breath in and out, she felt like something was going to happen today. Ever since she woke up, she had a feeling, and usually her feelings, her instincts were right. It was shortly after she had lunch when the phone went off and she picked it up to realize it was Leroy and then suddenly as he was trying to explain the situation about a young female who isn't from Storybrooke was here when suddenly he was trying to explain she heard him yell while his phone was switched to someone else and she was surprised to hear Killian's voice speaking to her saying to come her and before she said why he said their daughter's name. listening to his voice she can tell he was scared and worried about her, it was at this time when she said she was coming. When the phone was back to Leroy and told him instructions on what to do, she ended the call ignoring David calling her name as she told him to call the ambulance to go to the docks. In less than a minute she was out of the police station and had keys in her hand she ran to her car, her mind full of her daughter Felicity.

By the time David finished his call of sending an ambulance, he asked if he should come with her and was found to hear the doors opening and closing indicating Emma had already left. He pondered if he should go to the docks as he saw Emma's face seeing her suddenly become distraught of listening to whatever was happening on that call. She looked worried and it was with that decision seeing her face that he knew he should be there with her. he called Snow and knowing she was teaching he left a voicemail.

When Emma arrived at the docks, she sees the dwarves clustered together a bit near her husband his hand holding Felicity's. she saw Doc doing CPR and immediately asks how long it has been going on. The answer wasn't a good one then he said he was getting tired she took his place quickly as he goes back to his brothers saying aloud that she is mostly dead. Emma looks quickly at Killian as they both heard his statement as Emma never stops doing CPR on her daughter. She hears a car turning off thinking it was the ambulance but when she hears David's voice she asked where the damn ambulance is.

A couple of seconds later the ambulance arrives. Immediately the paramedics came out with the gurney lifting Felicity into the gurney taking her in the ambulance. Before closing the doors, they said to the sheriff and to the pirate that "only one can come with us."

It was quickly decided when Emma as much as she wants to be with Felicity, knew she should drive so ignoring everything to whose near her and her surroundings except for Killian she looks at him and then plainly states bluntly, "Killian go in there and make sure she doesn't die, okay." She then feels her eyes starting to moist as she finishes talking, "I'll be driving behind the ambulance, okay. I'll be right behind you, okay. Just make sure she doesn't die."

As Emma watches Killian go into the vehicle, she takes on a long deep breath before going to her car and following them. While David was asking the dwarves about the situation. He didn't get much to his ease, unfortunately, however, now he has questions nobody has had before. Like the fact, his daughter talked to the pirate with his real name instead of Hook. The way they looked at each other like they were the only ones there, was so intimate, and it made him feel as if he wants to hit that pirate. Also, it was the way she looked at the girl, seeing her reaction. It was clear to those there at the docks, that Emma knew the girl to gather such a reaction. So, as he watches the scene with the dwarves and sees Emma in the car now following them, he knew where he'll be next. He then clears the scene and when he's in his truck his phone rings off so he picked it up and was relieved to know it was his wife, Mary Margaret. He heard her saying that she listened to the voicemail and he tells her the truth and to come to the hospital leaving Henry with Ruby and Granny at the diner. She agreed to his suggestion and told him that she'll see him soon.

The drive to the hospital couldn't be any quicker than it seemed to be. Time for Killian was going in a haze, almost slow like. He doesn't understand this realm's use of objects of which they've created. CPR was still being performed by a guy you would call a paramedic as they try to save her life. He couldn't help but look at his daughter, clutch her hand that has gone cold. She looked peaceful and he hated it. He told her to fight for her life he said in a terrified voice, a worried voice as a father as a parent would tell when things are bad. He can't help but admit seeing his daughter, his only daughter life slip away to the shadows. He doesn't want to admit it, but something tells him she is not going to make it.

The second he's at the hospital he's still clutching her hand. Emma comes in a good couple of seconds later. He can't imagine how he looks like right now at this moment, but he shook his head. Emma doesn't want to believe it and as she sees Dr. Whale about to call time of death. But she can't, she won't want to hear those words that she shouts.

"No! No! Do not call of time death Dr. Whale! You Will Do Everything, You Can Do to Save Her! You hear me!"

But Dr. Whale doesn't, as a doctor hearing how long she's been in CPR for, there is no other way to save her. "I'm sorry, Emma but there's nothing we can do. By all accounts, she has been dead." He announces the time of death.

Emma keeps chanting "no" over and over again denying that she's dead. She is pacing around as she breaks down. Killian closes his eyes, staying still as a statue as he knew that she is truly gone. He is in shock that he hardly moves however seeing Emma, his dear wife pacing around frantically with crazed eyes, moving her hands flapping away through nothingness he knows he has to stop her. He said, "sod it all," as his voice has unintentionally and unconsciously had become louder than he thought, not realizing that everyone heard what he said.

It was at that exact time that the Charmings have arrived in the hospital. Seeing the pirate captain Hook wretched in despair and saying words that they don't understand at all, to what he is referring to. Not long after the captain said those words that he had finally moved going to their daughter as she stops pacing her arms flying stopped at last. From their reactions walking in here, they know the girl has died and Emma is taking in the brunt of it and they don't know why. Clearly, it affected them, Emma, and the captain. Then they hear Hook talking to their daughter as a lover would say, "she's gone Emma, she's dead, there's nothing to be done. Felicity is dead. Whatever you want to do love, don't do it, it will not help with the pain. It will not help anything."

Emma's crying had subsided somewhat as she keeps breathing in choked breaths, trying to calm down as she moves her eyes to his. "I wanted to see her eyes again, Killian, I want to see those beautiful eyes of blue-green for one more time. She can't be gone. She just can't. I, no we need answers. I want to know what she has done and why she did it."

Meanwhile up in the heavens when Felicity Amelia Jones arrived, about to move on a man looked at her. He was an older man with an air of royalty and wisdom. He looked handsome when he was younger, she betted, looks like someone who can lead and be authoritative like he was meant to be born a king. That no matter what problem arises he would take care of it with such ease and grace. She walks to him seeing as he moves his hand beckoning to her. Then as he talks, and she listens to him they walk towards an object that's a pedestal of glass which she realizes is what is happening in the land of the living currently. When he says everything, he has to say she nods understandably as he touches her, and she vanishes.

Emma was crying onto Killian's chest still denying the fact that their daughter is truly gone, truly dead. She knows that Mary Margaret and David were here. They looked like they want to help her, but they didn't know what to do. Instead, Emma is frozen to the ground still feeling her husband's arms that's keeping her in place. She knows that they're watching her as she feels being stared at and it wasn't just her parents it was also the other people who were here too. She didn't care. She ignored the murmurs that are escalating of what's being said and she knew it centered towards her and Killian. She doesn't say anything. She knows Killian and she is still in shock as no words were being said as between them it was only silence. That is until she hears a gasp from him and as she lifted her head and turned around her left hand meeting his right hand. She has to gasp too not believing what just happened.

It was Felicity.

When she appeared back near her body, she sees the curtains were drawn. She moved it a little and slipped away and suddenly everyone's looking at her, shellshocked. She doesn't care as she walks toward her parents seeing them with moist eyes in papa's eyes with mama looking far worse seeing that she was red, for crying too much.

"I'm sorry." She says, "I'm sorry to cause you so much pain." She takes a breath and before anyone can ask, she continues talking, "Before you think that I'm alive, I'm not. I'm dead. And no, I'm not a ghost or a spirit yet. As I was moving on, Zeus beckoned for me. You should be grateful that he has a particular interest in our family for I would've truly moved on. Be grateful for that, but he also wanted me to say other things to tell you. And he is only giving me thirty minutes to do so."

"Why did you do it, what you did why?" her mama says.

"Huh, I thought you'll be asking where I was for all these years, actually where I've been for centuries. Thanks to the Dark One Rumpelstiltskin he forced me to live there. At Neverland. And papa before you say anything it's not your fault. How were you supposed to know you were cursed, papa? You were Captain Hook living with false memories papa, the Dark One merely made you a character by cutting your left hand. It is not your fault."

"How do you know what he did to me, to us?" her father asks.

"Peter Pan loves to talk. He told me everything. He also loved taunting you as well, trying to get a rise from me. But I knew deep down that you weren't yourself. He showed me the atrocious things you did there as Captain Hook this was what I meant about him taunting you."

"As I lived through there, it was hard to get through every single day. There were days when I lost hope and faith, on those darkest of days I would take off the locket and open it up looking at the sketches, looking at you and mama remembering that no matter what you were still in my heart. I never took it off. For me, it acted so much more like a talisman, an amulet. For years I was trying to find anything to do, trying to find a silver lining and I did. It took a while, but I've found it, I've found a sketch."

She looked at mama as their eyes met each other as she continues. "On that day you said here was a good announcement you wanted to say on that night to me and papa. But you never did. You were pregnant weren't you." She said seeing her mama nodding her head silently. "You gave birth to him in this realm. And he was named Henry. Henry was on the sketch. I knew that looking at that sketch with descriptions of the color of his hair and eyes I knew he's my brother. Peter Pan wanted him, knowing this and since I'm the eldest I had to protect him. I've tried many plans to avoid killing him, but they all failed, and I had to kill him. My plan to kill him was successful, it was the after the part where things got tricky. I was hoping that when the lost boys realized that I'd killed their master that it would take them longer to come after me. I was wrong their reactions went faster than I thought, and I gave myself a head start, a couple of seconds later they were after me trying to kill me with their arrows poisoned with Dreamshade. I was determined to not die as Uncle Liam had so, I kept running until I had to stop finding myself on a cliff. I didn't have much choice to plan the situation because a few seconds later they were closer, and I've found myself jumping into the ocean. When I thought I was safe I then wondered if the mermaids were working with Pan or not. I was trapped, stuck. I didn't know what to do but to decide to stay and die there or I could make a portal. I knew the risk of making a portal in the ocean to swim in it, I knew that I was going to mostly die. Before I fought with Pan, I accepted that I could die and when I knew what choice I've made I've accepted death again knowing the risks. I had to. It was a better decision for me because at least I've brought my body to you. What would've you have done in my place? At least it was my death that was under my terms, at least I protected my brother. It was a good death so don't try to put my death in vain."

Felicity pauses as she took in every emotion that was going through her parents. Most of all she saw them crying when they knew I was talking about my death. Seeing papa nodded that my death was a good death, that it was good form. It was then that they took me in their arms quickly hugging me as they've understood. Now with my closure finished, it was time to say what Zeus wanted me to say to them. She then turned her attention to her papa, locking eyes with him already deciding to tell him about Uncle Liam. She took another deep breath.

"Papa. Papa, I know that you are trying to figure out what you did as Captain Hook. But can you try to forgive Uncle Liam as well? You see he's in the Underworld. Zeus believes that the story might help him move on with his unfinished business. Papa." She says again preparing her father that what's she's going to say is not going to be good. "This happened way before you met mama before you and he was in the navy. Do you remember Captain Silver?" her papa nodded, not understanding where this is going. "You and Uncle Liam wanted to turn the ship around, to get away from the storm however Liam changed his mind. They say that making a deal with the Dark One is bad however making a deal with the god of the Underworld is much worse. Hades basically told Uncle Liam that the ship and everyone on it are meant to die, meant to go through the storm. He offered the jewel of the eye of the storm. Liam agreed with a condition which was that you and he will survive. Hades accepted the deal. Due to Uncle Liam's actions he and the rest of the crew are in the Underworld although the crew doesn't know why they're there. Papa, please try to forgive him. It's the least thing you can do. While I'm at it, don't go dying any time soon. You see Hades wants you really badly papa and it's simply because you're Captain Hook. And mama no matter how dire the situation is, don't go to the underworld. Just don't."

Mary Margaret and David could only standstill as they hear her, hear Felicity. Slowly but surely, everything made sense. It didn't take too much time to understand that Felicity is their granddaughter. Or rather was as she's dead. To understand that once she had said Henry's name and naming him as her brother is where everything changed for them at least. To understand that Neal, Rumpelstiltskin's son is not Henry's father but the pirates. It seemed deep down they were relieved knowing that the current Dark One is not part of their family. Yet it was with a surprise for them to feel such at ease with almost accepting the pirate into their family. Almost. However, as they hear her story, hearing how she died, a little moisture was in their eyes. It suddenly struck them that they will never know her, get to bond with her, be her grandparents. Seeing her in the arms of her parents, of their daughter with Hook.

Yet nothing could come to prepare of what they're going to hear next. To hear the truth behind the man that is Captain Hook. To discover that he was a man cursed living in false memories with a false vengeance for centuries. Maybe it was time to think and reevaluate everything they know of him. As they hear that he was in the Navy. That he had a brother and he died. They suddenly felt his brother's death changed him, that Liam's death was an important part of his. To learn that he's in a delicate situation of forgiving himself and his sins. Then feeling sympathetic to what his brother had done in the past.

Felicity then eyes both of her parents, looking deeply into their eyes especially at her mom's. "Mama do you know there's a prophecy regarding you?" she says not expecting an answer. "Unfortunately, I can't say much about it. There's only a couple of things that could be said. The good news is that half of the prophecy has already been done as it was really describing you as the savior and breaking the dark curse. The other half however is what I can't say much. What I can tell you is that it talks about the final battle and it will occur in about two, three years, and maybe four years if I'm stretching it. You need to learn about the Black Fairy as she'll orchestrate the final battle. You have to defeat the battle, not her as someone else is already destined to defeat her. Also, there'll be more obstacles on the way. Meaning that each obstacle you'll face will prepare you for the battle as with every obstacle you overcome, you'll be stronger. Along the way, you'll meet new people or more accurately villains and only a few of them shall be redeemed and will be your allies. While in between these moments, you'll need to have more positivity in your life, more positive emotions like the love that'll help guide you for that battle. Mama you're going to need it, trust me on that."

Felicity took a step backward, out of her parents' arms but within reach as she looks around wistfully.

"Also, mama I know that you probably won't be able to remember this, but when you were young, a kid you were watching something, and a man warned you about a sword. Do you remember that?"

"I remembered that, it was one of the intriguing things that have happened in my life. Why are you asking?" Emma asked.

"Well, you see that man is actually Merlin. He was warning you to not touch Excalibur's sword. Just don't touch it no matter how much you want to."

Another breath was taken even though she was dead, it didn't even suppose to have mattered to her. She was talking a lot which was a first for her as simple conversations would always be short and simple. However, this wasn't the case she just felt to do something that's a normal human thing to do. Plus, it helped her to make sure that she was talking about everything to make sure she was not leaving anything out.

"And to think that everything from the beginning, ever since that time portal that brought you, mama, to centuries past of the Enchanted Forest was one big accident. Meaning mama, you weren't meant to go centuries past of the Enchanted Forest. You weren't meant to meet papa early, meaning that you and papa are truly soulmates. Meaning that I wasn't meant to exist. I don't know who controls our fate and destiny, but someone made this accident, and looking at it they saw your future, seeing the struggles you two will be facing, seeing the darkness and the loneliness you'll face, they decided that both of you deserve happiness. And yet you aptly named me Felicity. Do you know that my name means good fortune, luck, and happiness? If I or you can describe those eighteen, sixteen years we spent together, it would be that."

She takes a moment to understand the mystery that has finally been solved. What the significance meant and its effects or consequences or whatever you want to say of what wasn't fated, destined to be. she wanted those words into them to her parents and maybe to those people around who have never left stuck around. Only a few minutes passed and then something flashes quickly off her body and she knows what it means.

"What does that mean? That flash?" her mama says hoping that isn't what she thinks it is.

"My time is almost up. I've only had five minutes now."

Silence came and suddenly she feels like she has to say something as it seemed that time was no longer on her now.

"I couldn't be even more grateful. To understand the complexities of the truth, of what's destined to be or not. I was meant not to exist and I'm grateful for having to get to live, I really do mean that. And I'm grateful for having you as my parents, I would never wish for having any better parents than I ever wish for. I'm proud of that, of being raised by you two. And I'm going to miss you so much. I know I will see you again one day and when we do, I'll hope you'll have plenty of stories to tell me. I know that it will be hard for both of you when I leave, and I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm encouraging you to give Henry more sibling. You are probably that you don't want to be replacing me. Deep down I know that, and I'll be fine with that, I know they will never get to meet me, but I know that I'll always be remembered. You will tell them stories about me and that's how I'll always live on. I will miss you," she says as she feels mentally crying herself as she watches her parents already crying ever since she started her last speech that will end soon, "I love you mama, papa," she says somehow back into her parent's arms as they embrace one last time, "Tell Henry that even though I will never meet him that I love him too. And to those future siblings too, okay. I will always miss and love you."

Feeling the tears on her from both of her parents that she could barely feel. She feels she is mentally crying harder. She feels she's about to vanish about now and as she feels herself fading, she gets to hear her parents say something one last time. in a whisper they say together, "we will always love you, Lissie."

She felt a smile curl up and suddenly she is no longer in their arms. No longer in the land of the living. She sees Zeus and she says thank you to him and giving him a hug as well to know that she does appreciate of what he had done for her. She is grateful and it feels good, to know the weight of the world is no longer held to your shoulders. It's weird how things come to be, she didn't know there was a weight there. she didn't know if it was her unfinished business of some kind. Now she doesn't need to worry as everything unleashes and can continue her journey to move on. When she is enveloped in light, the warmth cascading her she knew she has moved on.

One minute she was there and then she was gone.

From the eyes of a different perspective, from Mary Margaret and David specifically, they watched their granddaughter kept on talking as they listened raptly. She spoke of a prophecy regarding their daughter, Emma that they didn't know of, or if they know then they simply had forgotten it. It's hard to remember the life they had before the curse happened, however, their attention never wavered as they listen. It felt like they were getting more surprises now than before. Learning that Emma and the pirate are soulmates is another thing entirely. Sure, they thought they were true loves, but soulmate is a different term. Soulmates are like myths, so hearing that explains everything. Well, what they have gathered of what Felicity is saying, as she explains that everything was an accident, as she delved further into of what's destined, fated to be, as she used the examples of what being in centuries past of the Enchanted Forest via time portal, and that she herself wasn't meant to exist. It was not with surprise that they're overwhelmed with information, the pieces fitting together. They didn't know that they moved closer to them as they wanted to see her. They were close enough that they can see their facial expressions but still a little far away from them giving them their space. Now that they were closer, they can see what their granddaughter looked like. They could see her blue-green eyes, see that she looked more like her father but with Emma and Mary Margaret's chin, the same cream color of their skin.

Their eyes became moist once more as they saw her whole-body flash. That flash was a reminder that she is dead. That she will leave soon forever. Instantly they thought once again that they'll never get to know her, bond with her, be her grandparents. They don't even what their daughter is going through, sure they lost their parents but to lose a child before they die, is something else entirely. As they looked around for a second everyone moved along giving the trio their space out of respect. While they stayed there seeing the last moments of their granddaughter. They know this last moment will forever be a part of their memories of their only granddaughter.

They feel like they want to cry, as they hear her say her last words. To understand that she is grateful and proud makes them like they want to cry. What they're watching, to what she's saying is rather extraordinary to say the truth. To understand she will never be replaced and is encouraging her parents to give Henry siblings, to grow their family. That she will be remembered by her parents as they tell them stories. And then they can't hear what she is saying anymore as she is speaking softly almost like a whisper. They saw Emma and the pirate crying freely now as they watch Felicity is slowly fading away into thin air. They saw them hugging one last time with a kiss on her forehead and as they're talking in a whisper, they see them saying their goodbyes and then Felicity vanished into thin air.

It was over.

The thirty minutes were over. And Emma truly looked like a mess along with her husband, the pirate Killian Jones. They saw him holding her tightly as she looked her body was trying to sway to the floor. They were wrecked. He then whispered to her and she follows him getting out of the hospital. Mary Margaret and David left rather immediately soon after.

Once Emma and Killian saw the fading of their daughter's body slowly vanish as they were holding her. it was like that. One moment she was in their arms and the next there was nothing. She had vanished into thin air, no longer in the land of the living or the between. For them, it went too slow. One moment she was there and the next she's gone forever. They both kissed her forehead their way of telling them goodbyes. How could they forever say goodbye to her? It was nearly impossible to do. They can't say any words. They did the only thing they can do, they showed it through their action. She was suddenly no more. Emma was wrecked as her own body couldn't deal with the gravity as she found herself going towards the floor, almost slumping, almost swaying down there. Killian only stood and never let of Emma and he pulled on her a little bit tighter, so she can be held upright. She cried harder and he only looked like he had begun crying something when Felicity was saying she was grateful and proud. He didn't seem to stop until now. He knows what he needed to drown his sorrows with, so he whispered to Emma, "do you want to drink rum on the Jolly?" he simply asked, and she nodded in return. Then they walked out of the hospital and instantly Emma teleported them to the deck.

It was quiet when they arrived only Killian was holding onto Emma's hand, making sure she won't fall or anything. They moved slowly but surely down to their quarters. It still felt surreal. Once they were in the quarters it was still silent except when Killian got the glasses and rum, then pouring it in. Once separated they both drank the whole glass. It was rather clear no doubt that they can't say anything because they don't want to. There was nothing to say but to drink. They know their only daughter; their first child is forever gone. There was nothing to acknowledge. They know the truth. It hurts too much that they will most likely find themselves drunk later on.

Meanwhile once David and Mary Margaret left, they went to the diner. Once they walked in, Ruby who once saw them coming in, it was with surprise to see that their eyes were moist.

"What happened?" Ruby simply asked.

While Henry goes next to his grandparents not knowing what just happened. They could only look at him, then at each other talking with their eyes and agreed one of them should take Henry back to the apartment. It appeared to be best that David would take Henry there while Snow would stay would be best for her as she can't keep a secret and when overwhelmed with too much information, she needs to get it all out. It's almost exactly like how she reacts when learning a secret. As Snow watches her husband leave the diner with Henry, her best friend asked the same question again. It was this time that she cried. Release everything that's been going on inside of her ever since she arrived at the hospital with David. She tries to breathe. She keeps breathing in and out many times until she'd found her voice. She didn't know where to start. She doesn't pay attention to who's there at the diner. She didn't know who was there whether the dwarves were there or not or anyone who she knows, who she cares about.

"Emma has been to the Enchanted Forest before." She simply stated first figuring out the beginning is the best place to start as the people in the diner looked with curiosity in their eyes. "I don't know when in Emma's life it happened, but someone or something enabled her to go to centuries past of the Enchanted Forest. She was there for eighteen years. When she got there, she met Hook immediately although he wasn't that person yet. Instead, he was in the Navy with his brother." Then she hears the first gasps from the people although she mostly ignored them as she tells Ruby the tale. "Not soon afterward Emma got to know him, then they were courting each other and were falling in love. Then they got married, she got pregnant with their firstborn whilst he told her about a new mission he'll be going on, however that mission changed everything for them. As he became not only a captain but also a pirate. After he got Emma, months later they found a place to live on a very secluded island and soon enough Emma gave birth to their firstborn- a daughter." She stops there, letting the tears fall down in silence as she shakes a little bit. Then she hears one of the dwarves there, she is pretty sure it was Doc's voice as he makes the realization.

"The girl," he gasps as Snow nodded.

"By the time David and I arrived at the hospital she was already gone. We didn't know anything until our dead granddaughter, Felicity, who was not a ghost nor spirit came back thanks to Zeus and was given thirty minutes to talk with her parents. She gave them her closure and tell them Zeus's messages. To discover the truth like that Emma going into centuries past of the Enchanted Forest was one big accident, meaning that it was never meant to happen which then means that she and Hook are soulmates. Like real soulmates, those that are written in the stars. That our granddaughter, Felicity wasn't meant to exist. That Henry's father isn't the Dark One's son, Neal, but the pirates. That Felicity died for protecting Henry, her brother when she was forced to live at Neverland for all these centuries thanks to Rumpelstiltskin. That she had killed Peter Pan. That she had magic and could make a portal. That she died coming here knowing full well of the risk she was taking when she made a portal in the ocean and swimming in it." Snow said not taking a pause as she listed everything important that she learned of Emma and Killian's life along with Felicity. She ignored everything, ignoring the more gasps that were heard as each revelation was heard, as everybody listens raptly learning what she'd learned of the basics. She didn't dare intrude more about the more personal things like the prophecy revolving around Emma, the captain's brother Liam, Killian himself forgiving himself, and the sins that he did as Captain Hook.

First, there was shocked silence and then Ruby laughs. Snow's brow went up befuddled as to what is funny. As Ruby's laughter seems to have dwindled, she explained to Snow, "you see Snow some people like me, Grumpy, and others have made a bet regarding Emma and Hook. We all made a bet about when they'll get together, as it's obvious that they're flirting and they both want each other. We all made bets to see how long they'll be together." As Snow's face changes to shock, one with wide eyes of bafflement at first, she slowly relaxed from her confusion as she had gotten the answers, even though she understands why her best friend haven't told her or David, she can't blame them, as David would explode just at the thought of Emma and Killian being together whilst she would've been worried about the relationship between them and how it won't work out, between a Pirate and a Princess. "Looks like all of us were wrong and saved money which is probably a good thing." Ruby then said as she goes back to work. Then as Snow was about to leave, Ruby then says what most likely everyone had in their minds, "who would've thought that they were already married?"

With that, Snow left and went to her apartment. Henry questioned why she stayed behind, with Snow only responding that she needed to talk to Ruby. She shook her head as he kept asking questions and she only left with herself responding that he should wait until his mom, Emma comes back home. However, as the day went on, Emma never came back to the apartment as dinner passed and soon everyone fell asleep in their beds.

In the morning, Snow and David waited for Emma as she's still not here. They talked about Emma and the pirate as they discussed their relationship, and knowing the truth about them, they seem to gather it would make sense that Emma would stay with Killian, once they quickly established that they would no longer call Captain Hook as his name, but his real name as Killian.

Henry was still asleep when Emma arrived back at the apartment and it wasn't what they were expecting. Snow and David were glad that their daughter didn't arrive back last night as they can simply smell the rum from her, while she is still well-rested, she still didn't look too great. They guessed that was something not too surprising to expect as she experienced a death that no parent wants to go through. They simply ignored it as they hear the shower running from the bathroom.

When Emma came out, fully dressed up she came into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "How are you feeling?" Mary Margaret carefully says with David next to her.

Emma looked up and gazed into her parent's eyes carefully and she knew that the tears were coming back from last night. It doesn't take long to know that Emma wasn't fine. Mary Margaret and David then try to comfort their daughter as best as they can. Soon as she whimpers, the tears have all gone, Emma was calmed down once she had a bowl of cereal with coffee instead of the usual hot cocoa with cinnamon. Thinking about the hot cocoa suddenly brought up memories with her and Felicity. Emma talked very little as she knows what her parents found out from yesterday. She knows they're hurt too but it's not the same as they didn't know that she existed, and she couldn't tell them as she was cursed even though they have already learned that. The reason that she has talked so little at the moment was that she was thinking of the what-ifs as if they were helping, it wasn't.

It went up like in silence David asked, "what are you going to tell Henry?"

Emma glanced knowing what he was talking about with widened eyes. Seriously how can she explain to Henry that he had an older sister who is now dead? Well thinking of it, it wouldn't be hard Henry's more open-minded and will believe in it. She knows once she sees him, she has to say everything to him. She knows that he won't be mad at her because as he's such an understanding kid, and once he hears the truth, how would he react? Would he cry? She can't help but imagine Henry's sad face.

A few minutes later, Henry was up as he goes to the kitchen, he sees everyone there including his mom whom he hasn't seen since yesterday. He was glad that his mom was back and when he had his cereal and was satisfied with his breakfast, he looked around the room again, taking in the expressions his mom and grandparents were having. They all seem to be looking at him with sadness. He tries to wonder if something has gone wrong however as he goes through his mind, he couldn't seem to know the reason why.

He then sees his mom come toward him and say, "Henry we need to talk." They then walk to his bedroom when he saw his mom close the curtain. He sees her take a deep breath as they sat on the bed and then she speaks of a story that he doesn't know. There were breaks and pauses as Emma tells the tale, her story of how her life changed after recently turning seventeen years old. It was a long story as Emma tries to not to cry as she first mentions Felicity and soon enough when the story ends the present comes, Henry is no longer sitting on his bed, he immediately stands. He then asks if something has happened first and sees his mom look at him sadly with a nod. He shakes his head not believing that this could be about his older sister, Felicity, he asked if something happened to her. He saw his mom nod again in the same expression. He softly asks softer this time in a voice that Emma has never heard before, his tone was too soft with a touch of certainness of sadness looming in. Emma then talks about yesterday's events how Felicity was found in the ocean near the Jolly and when she immediately got there, she was trying to save her, then she was placed in a stretcher as Killian went with Felicity while she went to her car. Emma started to see how Henry was handling it, she could see how his eyes were starting to moist. How after arriving to the hospital seconds later she heard that she was dead and a few minutes she came back not as a ghost nor spirit for closure and bearing messages from Zeus. Henry was now crying as he hears his mom was now talking about how she died, how she explained that Felicity was protecting him from Peter Pan and that she knew whether if she was still alive or not, she still loved him. Henry was shaking and Emma embraces him to comfort him until she hears the sounds of whimpers.

"That's not fair," Henry says once his whimpers and his shaking body were calm.

"I know Henry, I know." She then sighs and takes another breath, "that's what life is, Henry. Life is not fair whether we like it or not." After a few more moments of silence, she suddenly gets an idea. "Do you want to meet your dad?" seeing Henry nod, she told him to get dress.

Once Emma left the room, she waited on the couch in the main family room. She looked at the clock and noticed that she was talking to Henry for almost close to an hour. She suspected Henry getting ready would take a little bit longer and she was right. It took thirty minutes for him to get ready once she saw him, she stands up as Henry follows and left the apartment and walked silently to the docks. Walking past the town, she knows people are looking at her and Henry, hear them muttering, she ignored them as she walks with Henry to the docks even though if he knows what's going on around them or not.

Once arrived at their destination, easily getting on the ship Killian saw Emma and Henry arrive. Not much happened once the two arrived, Henry instantly hugged his father for the first time, and it felt right. Everything in his life now makes sense. The time spent on the ship was mostly silent.

At first, there was a silence that lasted for a long time. The silence was somewhat comforting to the three of them strangely. Soon the comforting of the hug turned from father and son into a family one when Emma decided to join in. They don't know how long it lasted nor felt the true feelings of comfort that it should've been brought instead it was healing the pain of what they all grieved for. Once the hug was finished the silence was gone and Henry was the first one spoken.

He spoke for a question and that was to know what she was like. It didn't take Emma and Killian to know who he was talking about, they only looked in their eyes and not a moment later did they speak of Felicity to Henry. It was then that they were all in Recovery.

As the day continued on the Jolly Roger, she got a call to deal with the arrangements and she almost groaned in protest but decided it best to get through with it. The sooner the better she thought, so she went to the morgue as Henry stayed with his father. The arrangements were done as soon as possible, and the next thoughts and images came to mind of what the next two days would bring. Knowing that she has to change her only daughter's apparel into a nice dress. She has to do that tomorrow and then the day after that she would be underneath the soils of the earth.

The thoughts and images of that stopped once she was back on the ship. Instead of heading towards the voices that is her husband and son she went down the stairs and went into a room that she hasn't been in for centuries, Felicity's room. She can see the dust that has formed here for centuries and was relieved that no one in Killian's crew as he was Captain Hook used the room. It was also a good thing no one had used the room because the room looked the way it was before, as to how it was left like the day that changed everything. She saw the wardrobe and opened it to find a few clothes that were still in the day, the two dresses and two blouses with pants along with one pair of shoes. She could see the dark blue dress, the bright yellow dress which claimed to be Felicity's favorite dress as yellow was her favorite color, unintentionally she reached out to it and touched it, took the dress out of its hanger, and instantly holds it as she felt her knees gave out.

Emma didn't cry, she only gripped the dress firmly. It only took her a few minutes to get her bearings up as she starts to stand back up, still holding onto the dress. She then hears the door opening and sees Killian.

"Thought you'll be here." Killian simply says.

"Where's Henry?" Emma asked still holding the dress though not as tight as it was clutching on to it.

"He's in our cabin, checking out the books," he pauses looking at Emma, "I thought I've heard something. Knew you'll be here.

She takes a breath before opening her mouth and then closing it. Thinking of what she's going to say as her eyes slowly wander from Killian to the dress that's still holding. As her eyes wandered so did Killian's as he finally takes a look at what she's clutching, the bright pale-yellow dress. When his eyes returned to hers, one that spoke of questions with no answers that need to be answered. Emma then quietly talks about how nice it would be the last outfit Felicity would wear forever as she then proceeds to fold the dress shakily. Killian laid his hand to her shoulder as she slowly folds the dress, as he then told her that he agreed as well, being strong as he needed to be. He opens the door and they got out of the room.

The next two days didn't come back any faster than they expected. It went too slow as the next day they were going through the final preparation until the next day where she is laid to rest six feet under. That day Emma did the hardest thing that she had ever done in her life. Changing the clothes of her daughter, from the dark green with navy blue linings to the light-yellow dress. Putting the locket back on her from the possessions she got back from the hospital. It was no wonder she cried so hard. She kept feeling Felicity's cold skin that gave her shudders every time she was touched to her skin. The goosebumps that didn't stop from coming from her shudders. It must have taken at least an hour and it did. Once she finished prepping her up, she could see the peacefulness of death that has taken Felicity. It was like she was asleep although she won't ever wake up ever again.

The next day at the cemetery was the worst day with minimal guests as Emma and Killian wanted it to be private. So, it was the only family who came. Emma, Killian, Mary Margaret, David, and Henry along with Archie who is the town's official officiant. To their relief that Emma and Killian had readily agreed to not say a eulogy because they know they won't be able to finish their speech or rather hold onto it. They both agreed that they won't be able to get through their speech so, Archie thank the man would be saying their speech that they've made.

"Today on this unfortunate day we say goodbye to Felicity Amelia Jones. In this private ceremony full of family members, only Emma and Killian really know her. They've made a speech, a eulogy and I'm here to share that story with those who don't know her. Let's begin," he says as he then makes a breath and concentrates on the paper that's in his hand."

"We don't know where to start. We don't know how similar people like us would start. How can you describe your child leaving before you? It feels like it's an impossible thing to do, to let go, it feels unimaginable. It's the one thing that parents fear the worst and it's something no one would face. As you can imagine, writing this down makes it harder and if we were talking about her right now in front of you Mary Margaret, David, and Henry instead of Archie it would've been impossible. It would've hurt us too much.

Felicity Amelia Jones is our firstborn and will always be our firstborn and first daughter. If we have more siblings for Henry, Felicity will never be forgotten, she will live on through them through stories even though they will never get to know her well as we do. You would think it would be something to regret about however it isn't. Felicity viewed the world her way, even though it took a long time for us to discover.

What makes Felicity, Felicity- is her heart. She has a big heart full of not only love but also understanding. For sixteen years that we've spent with her was making every moment precious as much as we can. While we may not be called a normal family. We were all special together and we're not talking about the time spent with Felicity, we're also talking about all of us, as a family. When we've got our memories back, our curse uplifted, we knew what we had to do, we wanted a whole and complete family.

Instead, fate was cruel. At first, we thought it was a blessing to learn what it really meant, that we weren't met to meet so early in our lives and having Felicity. Now we know learn from Felicity, that everything is practically set-in-stone, on a destined path. We were reminded that we should have let Felicity live her life a bit more. That's the only regret that we have.

While her life with us was enough as we showed her the great love that we all shared together. We also showed her happiness. Her world was of that, that happiness and innocence, not knowing the crazy world that we all know. She lived like that until all our lives were changed and she was sent to Neverland. She lived there for centuries waiting for a miracle, waiting for something to do. For a long time, of the time that she'd spent there, it was filled mostly with loneliness. It was filled that almost every day there she was trying to survive there what with Peter Pan gallivanting around with his lost boys fighting in a sports fashion. Peter Pan taunting her of her father, of Killian as he was Captain Hook.

I don't know how she'd done it, but she has survived Neverland. It was her great faith and great determination that have had kept her going. It wasn't easy but she made it. In her time there, she learned what to fight for. She found a sketch of Henry and instantly knew Peter Pan wanted him. That was her motivation. When the time came to be put into place, she didn't do it rashly, she made plans, she did it as we taught her, as we raised her. We taught her to not do the easy way, but the right thing, the smart way. We taught her to analyze her situations. She managed to do the one thing that any of us would've done. She protected her brother Henry. She did it out of love even with the knowledge that she may or may not die.

Today we are honoring that." Archie pauses as he takes an unexpected pause. His voice was starting to get shaky and his eyes were moist as he reads the long eulogy. Suddenly he now knows why the ceremony is the way it is. Why it's a private ceremony and not a public one. Why it was full of only family members. If it was public, the people would've shown great pity, sympathy to them. He takes a couple of breaths once he knew he found his voice.

"She has had made out of Neverland and survived it. She did it for us, to be back to where she's supposed to be, her family. It was the journey that she took that killed her. She didn't know have that much time to concise a plan to come back, she was forced to decide what to do, she knew that she wouldn't most likely survive, and yet she did it with no regrets. She was content with that.

Felicity may have been physically sixteen years old, but she still lived a long life. Now she gets to look down upon us and watch out for our family, for all of us. For me and Killian we will remember our daughter with dark brown wavy curly hair with blue-green eyes who resembled her uncle Liam as Killian likes to put it with our eye color and my chin, that infamous chin as far as I'm told. For us, we see her as the young girl that we knew that beautiful girl that was raised to be a beautiful and incredible young adult that she would've been.

Today we are saying goodbye to her. Today we cannot dwell on what could have been of a different future. With what we know now, Killian and I were lucky to meet each other early and have Felicity, we were lucky to have her. For someone who wasn't supposed to exist, she learned the most important things of life that are love and happiness. We are proud to know that she was given to us for a short time even though you Mary Margaret, David, and Henry won't ever get to know her and bond with her. With Felicity, we will remember the length of love she went through. We will always remember to always fight for family and to always be together no matter what. This is what we can learn from our daughter, Felicity Amelia Jones. Our Lissie."

With the eulogy done, the casket is lowered, and then slowly one by one they each grab the hold of the shovel, get the dirt from the small pile of dirt, and flips the shovel. When everyone was finished, they all looked at each other and all saw the red tear-stricken faces that they all shared. For one more fleeting moment, they all said goodbye to her one last time as they looked at her grave, and then they all left the cemetery solemnly.

Very Short Epilogue

Years Later

As they walked out of the cemetery together, from that moment onward, they were all together. Emma started to actually get to know her parents and bond with them. Killian was then welcomed with open arms from his in-laws and also has bonded with them. Their bond with the family has become stronger and has welcome new additions to the family. These moments that they found whether small or big, helped them to live and fight harder to get the life that they all deserve to have. In this future that they are partaking in.

From that moment on the things that Felicity said about the oncoming future have all come to pass. In between the moments, Mary Margaret and David have welcomed a son named Leo. After that was Emma and Killian's renewal of their marriage and slash wedding. Shortly after that the last battle came and went and they won. Shortly after that Emma founds out, she was pregnant once again. This time though it was with fraternal twins, it was another boy and another which they named Wilhelm David and Elisabeth Hope when they were born in November, near the holiday of Thanksgiving.

As time flew by, everyone was content living in the bliss of happiness and love. When their time is up everyone, at that time they know they all lived. Once they're gone, they become stories and live on through their kids while they reunite with the ones they've loved and enjoy the eternity of forever in a beautiful paradise full of life.

The End


End file.
